My life and my love
by Tete-Glauciele
Summary: Pos-BD... mais um... " Bella e Edward embarcam em uma terceira lua de mel em meio a tanto amor uma estranha chegar pra deixar tudo entre eles muito confuso... Será que Bella conseguirá recuperar o seu marido? Resumo melhor que a fic...


Férias. Esse nome vinha sempre com uma carga de alívio. Hoje foi o último dia de aula em Dartmouth. Sentia-me um pouco exausta mentalmente, a faculdade foi um pouco mais difícil do que eu havia imaginado se não fosse pela ajuda do meu professor particular e marido eu provavelmente teria reprovado alguma cadeira. Sentia-me aliviada agora eu teria três meses todinhos pra aproveitar a minha família.

Pensava nisso tudo enquanto via Renesmee dormir, estava esperando ter certeza que ela havia dormido para ir me juntar a Edward que devia estar me esperando no nosso quarto.

Renesmee cada dia que se passava estava mais linda e mais inteligente. Agora aparentava uma criança de sete anos. Seus cachos dourados caiam até a cintura, dormia com a boca meio aberta, em forma de O, suas mãos repousavam no travesseiro seu corpo um pouco encolhido numa posição quase fetal. Como era linda minha filha. Em imaginar que nunca havia pensado em ser mãe, agora tinha uma filha meia vampira...

Fechei os olhos e me concetrei no seu coraçãozinho que batia veloz e no calor que emanava de seu corpinho.

Descruzei os braços e fui para o meu quarto. Nosso quarto, meu e de Edward... Adorava pensar nisso, me sentia feliz, completa.

A casa estava silenciosa. Atravessei o corredor que me levaria ao encontro do meu Edward. Abri a porta devagarzinho, entrei no quarto fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível e me virei para a cama. Ele não estava lá. Virei minha cabeça na direção do closet e ouvi a sua respiração lá. Em poucos segundos ele estava na porta me fitando. Já tinha trocado de roupa, usava um short de cetim dourado. Lindo e de tirar o fôlego ele me dava o seu sorriso torto.

Ele veio até mim e puxou o meu queixo para assim poder olhar nos meus olhos e com mais um sorrisinho beijou minha testa e foi se deitar na cama. Fui para o closet e abri a gaveta onde eu guardava meus lingeries. Escolhi uma azul escura. Não pude deixar de lembrar o nosso primeiro encontro em Port Angeles depois dele me salvar minha vida mais uma vez. Naquele dia ele falou que o azul ficava lindo na minha pele. Sorrir com as lembranças turvas.

Quando terminei de me vesti sai do closet, parando na porta para que Edward me visse. Ele lia um livro, mas assim que parei na porta ele jogou o livro na mesa de cabeceira. Olhou-me de cima a baixo sorrindo torto com certa malícia. Ele esticou o braço direito no lado vazio da cama. Um convite irrecusável. Fui até a cama e me deitei ao lado dele. Num movimento ofuscante ele me puxou em encontro ao seu peito.

- Linda como sempre.

- Obrigada. – disse baixando os olhos para as minhas mãos que repousavam no peito de Edward.

- Tenho uma proposta pra te fazer. – Disse afagando o meu rosto.

- Pode fazer.

- Humm... Bem, eu estive pensando... Estamos de férias... Que tal uma viagem?

- Viagem? – Ele deveria estar brincando.

- Sim. Eu e você. Uma terceira Lua-de-mel. Podemos passar um mês na Ilha de Esme e outro viajando por algum lugar do mundo. Depois passaríamos o último mês em casa com a nossa família. Poderíamos passar o fim de semana em Forks. Faz tempo que você e Ness não vêem Charlie.

- Edward. Nossa filha vai passar dois meses sem ver os pais?

- Ela já é grande o suficiente para ficar um tempo sem nós. O crescimento dela já não é tão acelerado como antes. E com certeza Rose adoraria cuidar dela. Ela vai ficar bem.

- Edward... Eu não sei não...

- Edward... – Hesitei. Não queria passar tanto tempo longe de Renesmee. Mesmo assim a proposta de Edward era muito tentadora.

- Bella. – Disse ele com o dedo nos meus lábios. – Não me precisa da resposta agora. Só pense, sim. Iria ser ótimo. Um tempo só pra nós dois. Sem se preocupar com o nascer do sol, com a faculdade, a família ou qualquer outra coisa. E quanta a outra viagem poderíamos conhecer lugares diferentes. Depois teremos um mês pra ficar com Ness... Se você quiser poderemos levá-la para algum lugar.

- Edward... Eu não tenho certeza... – Olhei nos olhos dele. Estava dourados como ouro líquido. Hesitei de novo. Eu queria ir.

Depois de um minuto de silêncio ele pôs a mão no meu rosto e esperou que eu olhasse nos seus olhos.

- O que você está pensando?

Coloquei minhas mãos no seu rosto e me concentrei para expulsar o escudo. Quando consegui me concentrei na nossa primeira lua-de-mel em todas as emoções, em todas as sensações e depois me concentrei na minha filha. Em como eu amava passar os meus dias com ela. Dúvida.

- Pense um pouco. Pode me dar a resposta depois. – Disse beijando o meu rosto me fazendo perder a concentração. Depois deu um sorriso malicioso. – Você está realmente linda nesse lingerie.

Ri baixinho. Então peguei de novo seu rosto com as minhas mãos e mostrei o que aquela roupa havia me lembrado.

Ele riu.

- Incrível o tempo... Parece que foi a poucos dias, que eu não conseguia ficar perto você, com medo de quebrá-la. – A lembrança me fez rir. – Agora você esta aqui comigo por toda a eternidade... – A voz dele estava rouca no final. Senti um arrepio.

- E o que você quer fazer hoje? Temos a noite toda pra aproveitar... Mais uma noite do nosso para sempre. – Falei com malícia.

- Não sei. Quem sabe... Jogar cartas? – Ele disse num tom inocente. Mas seus olhos brilhavam.

- Quer que eu vá buscar o baralho? – Falei com sarcasmo.

- Quer saber... Melhor não... Não sei se tem baralho aqui... Ia demorar muito para acharmos um. – Ele percorreu minha mandíbula com os lábios.

- O que quer fazer então? – Falei com um sussurro quase inaudível. Minha respiração já entrecortada.

- Tenho muitas idéias... – Ele riu e num movimento rápido eu já estava por baixo dele. Os lábios dele no meu. E mais uma noite de amor começava.

********

**Curtinho eu sei.... Mas queria saber....**

**Continuo? Deixem reviews com a opnião de vocês... **


End file.
